Another Life
by empole0n
Summary: When Ariel finds out some heartbreaking news, she leaves the sea, upset and confused. Ariel has finally made enough money to change her lifestyle and stop being a burden to her boss, Annabelle, but what happens when her hard-earned money is stolen?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for my absence. I've been meaning to update, "That Night" but I have no idea where I want the story to go. I have tons of drafts, but none of them are just **_**right. **_**This fanfiction, "Another Life" is something I've been writing to take out my frustration of not being able to decide what to do with "That Night" as well as put all my new ideas in. I hope you enjoy. Remember to Review! Also, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas!  
**

* * *

I looked in the mirror and rubbed off my mascara… it had been a long night. Often, after "performances" I would just sit down for a while and just- reflect on my life.

So, I came from a family of royals. I had a mother, a father, and six sisters. Oh- and let's not forget the most important part. I'm a mermaid. Well, I was.

It was a beautiful day in Atlantica. Flounder was laughing as I was trying to get my hair done.

"I'm telling you, I'm going to just cut it all off!" I said laughing. I combed through my hair and just threw the brush down. "I'll just leave it, _au natural." _I walked over to the full-length mirror and took in how I looked. My tail had been painted with white ink to match my white lace shirt.

"You look beautiful, Ariel. You're so lucky, young and in love."

"Oh, Flounder." I sat down beside him and smiled. "I'm only seventeen…do you think maybe I'm rushing into things?"

Flounder swam up close to her face, "Not at all, Ariel. If anything you've taken your time."

"I just wish that Vic's mom liked me. She's always so hostile towards me."

"She'll warm up to you. Come on, let's go." Flounder said as he swam out of the room.

I picked up my white flowers and swam out into the palace. You would think I'd be intimidated by all the mer-people, but I wasn't. I had to see people everyday, _all the time. _My father, King Triton took my arm as we swam down the aisle. I kept my breathing steady and I looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled. I returned it, and continued swimming. I saw Victor standing there and blushed. This was happening, it was _really _happening. We said our vows, and before Victor could say I do, his mother, Violet, interrupted. "Before you say I do, just think of the commitment you're making, sweetie." I honestly could not believe this mermaid. She would stop at nothing to see me end up with anyone but her son.

"He knows. We both know." I said holding my bouquet of flowers in one hand, and shaking it as I spoke.

"You're just a child, you know nothing." She retorted.

Everyone in the audience started to murmur and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I know enough, I know love." I replied, with my head held high.

"Love? Honey, do you even know _who _loves you?" She laughed.

"My mother, my father, my sisters and Victor." I smiled, lightly.

"Which mother and father? Which sisters?" She shouted.

"The only ones I have." I turned my gaze to my family sitting together. I saw my mom's face turn red as she looked down.

"It's embarrassing, really. Not to mention, irresponsible of parents not to tell their daughter that she's adopted." She snorted. "Come on Victor, enough of this riffraff, let's return home." Violet said as she examined her nails, like nothing had happened.

I felt my eyes burn with tears. "What?" I whispered. I felt Victor's arms around me. Then my mom was in front of me. She was telling me something, but I couldn't hear. My thoughts were too loud. I shrugged off Victor's arms, and swam away.

"Sweetie, please let's talk… We were going to tell you…" Queen Athena.

"You had no right to tell her that!" King Triton.

"Ariel, please… let's talk about this. Ariel!"

Soon, Victor was beside me again. I heard arguing back in the palace. I didn't care.

"Love, I had no idea…Ariel, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to say." I took the ring off of my finger and put it in his hand. "The wedding is off."

How could I get married, and start a family, when I didn't even know who mine was?

I quickly swam away from Victor, I heard his calls, I heard him crying, and I still left.

I swam to the outskirts of Atlantica, I was told to never go there. I did anyways.

"Oh, honey doll. Where are you going?"

"Aunt…Ursula?" I said quietly. My voice was raspy from sobbing.

"Yes, honey, it's me. What's got you so upset?"

I ended up telling Ursula everything. I told her how I needed to get away and asked her where the farthest place I could go was. She told me: Land.

"Could you do that?"

"Of course, my dear."

"What's the catch?"

"No, catch. You've been through enough." She said as she passed me a short white dress. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'll have to wear clothes on land."

I nodded.

"If you turn me human, you must not tell anyone where I've gone. Fake my death or something." I said.

"Alright."

I watched Ursula swim over to her cauldron and throw a few things into it. She then gave me a small vile, with a bubbling, lime green potion to drink. I watched my scales disappear, my fin split in two. I had legs. I swam up to shore. I sat there for a little while. Wondering where I would go and what I would do. I remembered the class I took in mer-school called "Humanity & Life of Humans". I was now wearing a short white dress. I stood up, shakily, and began to walk. It was different, but was not impossible. My feet hurt painfully, but I continued to walk. I had probably been walking for about two hours when I saw an old man and an old lady get shouting impossibly loud.

"I'm done. I'm done with this "Burlesque" joint!" He screamed. "It's my way or yours. I guess it's yours." He said walking down the street.

The woman was shaking, uncontrollably and looked upset. I walked over to her and asked her if she was okay.

"Oh, I'm quite all right, Deary. Just some "creative differences" I suppose." She laughed lightly. "Where are you from?"

I looked at her, and tried to think of a place quickly. "Ah, California." I replied, smiling.

"You look like you've been shipwrecked." The woman said laughing.

I laughed too, as I looked down at my clothes. Well, piece of clothing.

"Your feet are bleeding! Come in, come in."

And that's how I met Annabelle. She gave me a job at her Burlesque place, and I made a shocking amount of money. She let me live at her place, since her husband had left her. She told me how she thought he would just stop running the burlesque place with her. She didn't know that he was leaving their marriage as well. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I didn't like it, but it was the best way to make money, and boy did I make money. I would dance at the Burlesque place and then I would go back to men's places and they'd give me money for a lap dance, a quickie, whatever.

Which brings me back to where I am now. I am sitting at my boudoir, backstage rubbing off my mascara. I don't have to go back to any man's place tonight. I don't owe anybody _anything. _I got up and searched the closet for my robe. I was walking around in fishnet stockings, pink underwear, a matching bra, which was now falling off. I had taped X's on "the ladies", which made me feel not as exposed.

"Ariel!" Annabelle called. "I'm heading back to the house. Are you coming?"

"I can't find my goddamn robe." I said, stressed out. "But, yeah I'm coming."

"Not working your second job tonight?" Annabelle asked, confused. Ariel got home incredibly late every night.

"I was, but I don't have to." I lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. I held it in my mouth, as I walked over to my boudoir. I opened a bottom drawer and took out an oversized plaid shirt. I buttoned it up, and looked at Annabelle. "Let's go."

I sat in the passenger's side of a small Honda Civic. I blew smoke out the window and looked down at my legs. My hair was up in a ponytail, but I was too lazy to take it out. "I got enough money." I said smiling at the floor of the car.

"Really?" Annabelle said, shocked. Working at a Burlesque Club and as a stripper for about 3 years, paid a lot, little did Annabelle know.

"Yeah. It's really happening." I looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. I could hardly believe it myself.

Annabelle flipped on the switch of her house. Annabelle had a lot of money. She had gotten lots of money from the divorce, and she also made a lot from the Burlesque Club; and she didn't hesitate to use it. The house had four floors, and on the fourth floor was my room.

"Goodnight, Annabelle."  
"Night, Ariel." Annabelle settled down in the living room and turned on the television.

I walked up the stairs, and opened my door. I saw one of the men that had asked for me lying on my bed.

I stifled a scream, as to not scare Annabelle. This man was named Trey, and he always wanted something from me.

"How…how did you get in here?"

"The window. I climbed. Don't worry about it." He laughed.

"You need to get out of here." I said.

"Look," he said as he pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket, "No one gets hurt if you do what I say. We're going to a hotel, and you're going to do what I say. Just for tonight, and I will _never_ bother you again."

Ariel's eyes brimmed with tears. "Fine, but you don't hurt Annabelle, and this _never _happens again."

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and climbed out the window, then I followed Trey to his car.

* * *

When, I woke up, I was laying in a bed by myself. My underwear were gone,_ shocker_. I started putting a shirt on, then my underwear and finally I looked for my bag. I found it and emptied it onto the bed. "Where the fuck is my eyeliner…" I muttered.

"What the-" My money was gone. Half of my fucking money was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" Ariel screamed. She sat on the bed and cried. Then got up and picked up her bag. She just needed that money back. She walked all the way to the Burlesque club, which took a good hour and a half. That money was her fresh start, her new life. Ariel couldn't keep living with Annabelle, no matter how many times she insisted it was okay. It wasn't okay. It wasn't right for Ariel to be living off Annabelle. Especially when she should be getting her own place. Ariel had enough money for a place, and a cottage, and a car. Well, not anymore. She went into the dressing room that was backstage, and lit up a cigarette.

"You can't just smoke in here like that." Cecilia said, walking by. Her voice was nasally and annoyed Ariel to where she couldn't stand it. She pinched her nose and mimicked Cecilia, "You can't just smoke in here like that." Cecilia lifted her head in disapproval. Her black dress was sparkling and her short blonde hair was cut on a slant. Ariel puffed smoke into Cecilia's face and she walked away. Ariel pulled out a silver shimmering dress from the closet and sighed. Back to square one.

* * *

Eric was hanging out with his best friends: Damian and Trey.

"Yo, Eric, you should have come to my bachelor party last night." Trey said, slapping Eric on the back as he sat down with them in the food court.

"You know that Leah wouldn't have liked that." Eric said laughing.

"Your bitch is so uptight, man." Damian said

"Don't call her that." Eric said resting his head in his hand, while grabbing a french fry with the other one.

"See- I can tell you don't even really like her that much, otherwise, I'd be on the floor right now." Damian laughed.

"I don't know, she's just so possessive lately, but I'm giving her a chance you know? Maybe she's just upset right now or something. I've tried talking to her, but we'll see what happens, I guess." Eric said shrugging.

"Anyways, back to my story." Trey said. "I was at the Burlesque Club, and you know how a lot of those chicks go back to your place with you after?"

Eric nodded.

"Well, we heard about this chick, from Harold, that is apparently, smoking hot. She wasn't as hot as he described, but she was good enough. So, Damian and I, asked her to go to a hotel with us. The whore says no." Trey says shaking his head.

"Trey friggen finds out where she lives from a guy at the Burlesque Club and tells her to come to the hotel with us! The girl agrees!" Damian and Trey high-fived.

"Wow, that's pretty…amazing…" Eric didn't know what to say. He didn't think it was right that they had stalked a girl into doing things with them. She was probably freaked out.

"I know. Guess what else? We found some money in her bag, and we took it. Girl had a ton of cash." Trey said wiping his hands on his pants.

"What are you guys going to do with the money?" Eric asked.

"It's a hell of a lot. We have no idea yet." Trey replied.

"Maybe we can spend it on strippers for like two years straight or something." Damian suggested.

"I like that idea." Trey answered.

"Oh, dammit. Is it 3pm already? I promised Leah we would go visit her parents."

Trey and Damian laughed as Eric ran out of the mall.

* * *

"You're late!" Leah screamed. "I knew you'd do this! You know we have to leave at 3pm to get to my parents by 5pm! Now we can't go!" Leah was wearing a purple sweater with a black skirt. Her brown hair was in waves around her shoulders. She crossed her arms, and walked into the kitchen. She continued cursing under breath. Eric didn't know what to do. He knew it was probably time to end things, but he felt bad telling her she had to leave. He guessed she could go to her parents, but she probably wouldn't want that. Eric heard dishes crash to the floor and knew it was time to talk to her.

* * *

"Ariel, I've been waiting for you. Where have you been running off too?" Before Ariel could think of a good enough lie, Annabelle interrupted. "Doesn't matter, hurry up and get on stage, the girls are waiting." Ariel ran backstage and took off her sweater. She waited for the music to play and then the curtain rose. She danced, then shook her hips, and waited for the applause. _Clapping. _There it is. Burlesque is an art. Ariel wished that people knew that. She wished that the guys who came here wanting a good "show" knew that. She continued swaying to the music, and two other dancers came on either side of her, so she backed up and switched position with the girl on the right- Cecilia. Ariel rolled her eyes. Wonderful.

The dance ended after about ten minutes. Ariel walked to the bathroom, when Cecilia caught her again. "You going to touch up your roots? It's clear you're a redhead. Oh, and your 'blonde' is fading as well." She rolled her eyes.

"Fuck…"Ariel muttered. Ariel had been meaning to retouch them, but hadn't got a chance. She hated dying her hair. She loved having fire engine red hair. That's why the dye she used was just temporary- it fades after 9-12 washes. She didn't want people to recognize her this way. Not many people are born with as bright red hair as hers, she didn't want to be that "red haired stripper" or something like that. Ariel couldn't buy dye now, especially since she needed to save up all over again. She hated depending on Annabelle. She wanted to be able to do things _herself. _Before she could think of a snide remark to say to Cecilia she was already sitting down at her own boudoir. Ariel wondered how long she had been standing there with her thoughts. She then walked into the bathroom and looked at her hair, it looked a light-reddish blonde. She had forgotten what I was going to do in here, now, so she picked up her bag and left. Ariel was too tired too even think. But one thing was for sure- she couldn't be dancing here any longer, around all these sex crazed men.

* * *

After breaking the news to Leah that things "just weren't working out" Eric didn't exactly get the reaction he thought expected.

"Eric, I'm pregnant." Leah replied, apathetic.

"I- you're what?" Eric said in disbelief. "And when exactly were you going to tell me?" Eric said walking to the center of the kitchen with his hand on his forehead. He wanted to be sympathetic, but Leah had been bitching long before she had been carrying his child. For about half a year she had been like this.

"I need some time to think." Eric couldn't fathom how long she must have been pregnant, and began wondering if she had been showing, but he didn't realize. They had only had sex once in their relationship together and it wasn't much to be remembered, it was about three months ago, he thought it would make her stop being so uptight and angry, but he was wrong.

It was about, eight at night as Eric walked down the street. He decided to have a cup of coffee at a nearby bagel shop. He walked in and glanced at the menu, as he took a seat. The place had hardly anyone in there, except for a young girl talking to someone. He assumed she was placing an order. The girl looked strange. Her legs were skinny, and she was wearing tall black boots, just below her knee, a knitted sweater, that had many different colours on it, and ripped, black floral tights. Her hair was blonde, with a burgundy tint to it. It was tied in a ponytail. He took his attention back to the menu when he heard her start shouting.

"Let me just speak with the manager. I understand you have to have applied in November, and I know it's January, but it's urgent. I really need a job." She pleaded.

"That's not my problem." The man behind the counter said.

Ariel looked away, tired of arguing with this baboon, named Rick. "Can I have a ginger ale?"

"Why are you at a Bagel Shop ordering a ginger ale?" Rick asked snorting, as he pulled one out of the cooler.

"Because I was hoping to get a _fucking _job!" She gave him the two dollars and twenty-five cents, and took a seat by the door, so she could give him dirty looks each time he looked her way.

She took a sip of ginger ale and noticed a guy with black hair staring at her.

"The fuck you looking at?" Ariel said.

Eric was startled and looked away. She watched him get up to order some coffee.

"Hey Rick, you stupid fuck, aren't you going to ask him '_Why are you at a bagel shop ordering a coffee?'" _Ariel replied loudly.

Rick ignored her, obviously. Eric sat back down and looked at Ariel again and he met her gaze. "Isn't he an asshole?" Ariel said pointing at Rick.

"Between you and me, pretty much." He replied, sipping his coffee.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes, Eric?" Rick asked.

Eric gave him a dirty look and looked away. Eric- that was a nice name, Ariel thought. She picked up her ginger ale and headed for the door.

"And don't come back you dumb slut!" Rick called. Ariel turned around and tried climbing over the counter. "You stupid girl!" Rick screamed, running into the back room. "Get back here!" Ariel shouted, standing on top of the counter now.

"Miss, I would suggest getting down and leaving before he gets back. Rick is probably going to call the police." Eric said calmly. Ariel turned around to look at him and jumped off the counter. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Wait, I-" Eric began. He ran after her. It was dark outside.  
"Let me at least walk you home." Eric called to her. She turned around, her face twisted like she had been crying.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You wanna fuck me or something? I'm not like that, okay?" She replied.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't understand… I just wanted to walk you home. To make sure Rick doesn't bother you or something." Eric said.

"I'm Ariel. Sorry." She said walking towards him and shaking his hand.

"Eric."

Ariel and Eric began walking down the street, when they walked by a bar. "I think I'm actually going to stop in here." Ariel said. "I could use a few drinks."

"Me too." Eric said. They walked in and had plenty of tequila shots. They were drunk after having one too many.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Ariel shouted over the blaring music.

Eric nodded as he downed a shot.

"So, what were you doing at a bagel shop that late." Eric asked sitting on a stool looking at Ariel. She had her hands in the air swaying to the music.

"Trying to get a job! The job I have right now _sucks!" _She shouted. "What about you?" Ariel asked.

"Trying to clear my head! Things haven't been so great at home."

They continued talking and laughing and hit it off pretty well for a few hours.

"Ah, I know what you mean! Look, I better head home before my… roommate worries about me." She slid off the counter heading towards the door.

"Yeah, my roommate will be pretty upset too." Eric shuddered thinking about Leah, but only for a short moment.

Eric and Ariel walked down the streets with the night a blanket to the sky.

"So, tell me something personal about yourself." Eric said looking up at the stars.

"Why?" Ariel raised a brow.

"So, I'll remember you in the morning." He smiled.

Ariel smiled too. "I'm a stripper. Well, ex-stripper. I worked at a burlesque club, most of the women go home with men after, and well, I quit. I thought I could still dance there without going home with men, but it's a two for one. I want to still have my dignity. Also, don't think I have tons of diseases or something, cause I don't. All I do is strip, they don't lay a hand on me. Well except... Your turn." Ariel said shivering from the cold air. Also shivering from the night those boys had made her come to the hotel room with them. Eric wasn't really surprised, nor shocked. He wondered if it was the alcohol numbing his emotions, but he didn't think it was. He hadn't drank nearly enough as Ariel had. He liked her, well he thought he did. He supposed he'd find out in the morning.

"I'm a Prince. I keep it a secret, though so people won't treat me differently." He chuckled. "I've told my close friends, but I think it was a dumb move." He saw her shivering and took off his jacket, he slipped it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled. Then decided to comment on what he had just told her. "It probably was. You know what they say, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'" Ariel quoted proudly.

"How does that relate to anything I said?" He asked, laughing.

"It doesn't." Ariel smiled a toothy smile at him.

He noticed she had nice skin, a few pimples here and there, but beautiful teeth.

"Tell me something else." Eric said. Ariel intrigued him and he couldn't figure out why.

"Ah, this isn't my natural hair colour. I'm a redhead- like vibrant red." She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want people to identify me as that red haired stripper. I love my hair and I need my identity."

They walked in silence for a while, coming up to Anabelle's house. Ariel stared at Eric as they were just one block away.

"Um, hello? You have to tell me something now." Ariel said pointing at him.

"I want to see you again." Eric said. He knew he might not even like this girl and it might be the booze talking, but he'd find out. "When we're sober." He added.

"Sure. What's your number?" She asked.

He took a pen from his pocket and handed it to her looking for something to write on.

"No need, I'll just write it on my hand."

He told her the number and then continued walking down the street. He waved to her and she smiled. A boy wanted to see her again, and not for the wrong reasons. She wobbled inside, still intoxicated with alcohol and giddiness.

* * *

Eric got home, to hear Leah complaining about cramps and how he should have been there for her.

"... And another thing- I don't appreciate the way Grimsby speaks to me!"

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

"I'll do it myself- wait. Have you been drinking?" Leah roared. She got into bed and slumped there, angrily. She then leaned over to turn off her bedside lamp. Eric left the bedroom. Whenever she turned off her light before Eric got into bed, it was a warning that she was going to be on a rampage in the morning. It's not like she was never off of her rampage.

Eric crashed on the couch for the night.

He woke up thinking of Ariel.

He really wanted to see her again.

It hadn't been just the alcohol talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel hummed quietly to herself while getting ready for a job interview. (_Humming part of your world) _

"Someone's in a good mood." Annabelle noted.

Ariel giggled. "I guess you could say that. How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always." Annabelle smiled.

"Annabelle…I'm really sorry about the whole Burlesque thing."  
"Oh, stop." Annabelle said with the wave of her hand. "You've been doing it for three years, I understand if you need a new change of pace, and don't worry I won't tell any of the girls where you've gone."

"Thanks, Annabelle." Ariel said hugging the old woman. Annabelle nodded and headed for the door. Ariel went to the phone and dialed Eric's number. After her drunken escapade with him, she remembered to scribble is number on to a piece of paper.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi. It's me. Ariel." She rolled her eyes at herself for sounding so ditzy.

"I was wondering when I was going to hear from you. I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me again." He said jokingly.

"Meeting someone at a coffee shop then taking shots with them? It's gotta be true love, right?" She laughed.

"You're funny," He said laughing. "Want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to, but-" Ariel said tugging on the chord of the phone jumping up and down. She bit her lip. "I'm kind of tight on money. Maybe we could do something else?"

"I could pay." He suggested.

"No! I mean, no, it wouldn't be right. Let's just have a date by the seaside, we'll both pay for the beach fries."

"Alright, alright. See you tonight at seven."

She quickly hung up the phone. She had a date. This was real.

She went to the mirror and looked at her outfit, a pastel yellow dress with black tights and brown ankle boots. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"She sounds great." Vince said.

"She _is_ great. I'm seeing her again tonight." Eric said looking at bright red ties. He remembered she said her natural hair colour was red.

"Then when are you going to break things off with Leah?" Vince asked.

"Things are already broken off. She's just living at my house."

"…and carrying your child." Vince finished. Eric then looked straight ahead and sighed. "Look, if this girl is important to you, you should tell her the situation with you and Leah, and get Leah the hell out of your house. See if she's still going to be down with this whole thing." Vince told him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to tell her tonight, and we'll see if she's still interested in seeing me."

* * *

Ariel was in her room looking through her dresses trying to find an appropriate one to wear on her date. She found a light pink one at the back of her closet, that she had never worn. She put a jean jacket over it and wore grey ballet flats. She went to grab a brush, and put her hair up in a bun. She was having an amazing day. She had gotten the job as a Singing Coach at a community centre.

"Wow, Ariel, you look as beautiful as ever. Where are you off to?" Annabelle asked looking up from her novel.

"I'm going on a date with a boy I met the other night." Ariel smiled.

"Have fun, dear."

"I will!"

Ariel grabbed her backpack and dumped the contents of it into a grey purse. She slung it over her shoulder and walked out of the house, down to the beach.

* * *

Eric was tossing a penny up in the air, then catching it, then repeating this as he walked on the beach. When he saw a girl with blonde hair walking down the beach. When she reached the sand she took off her shoes and carried them treading through the water as she made her way over to him. She waved. God, was she ever beautiful.

"Hey, Eric!" She called.

"Ariel! Nice seeing you." He replied.

Ariel was right in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You dyed your hair again?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just can't go back to red yet…"

"Are you still stripping?" Eric asked.

"No!" Ariel exclaimed, backing away from him.

"It was just a question." Eric stated.

Ariel's disappointment sank in. He had probably only seemed interesting because she had been drunk while talking to him. Booze makes anyone tolerable, really.

"Come on, let's go get those beach fries." Eric said, excited, walking over to the vendor. Ariel rolled her eyes, now realizing she should have never called him back.

"Yes, two boxes of fries, one with extra vinegar and-" Eric turned to look at Ariel, "What would you like on yours?" He asked.

"Vinegar, as well, thanks." Ariel said. Ariel practically drowned her fries in vinegar, most people found it gross, but she loved it. Eric looked at her like she was crazy, and Ariel returned it. She guessed since he loved vinegar too she could give him a chance.

They sat on the beach the waves splashing their legs just talking about life.

"I grew up practically in the sea." Ariel giggled. She wasn't about to tell this guy she was a mermaid, it wasn't practical nor was it really a big deal. "Um, I was adopted. I'm not sure who my real parents are. But the parents who adopted me never told me. I was seventeen, about to say 'I do' at the aisle, when my fiancés mother told everyone there."

Eric turned to look at Ariel. She was looking out into the sunset, with an unfathomable look on her face.

"Wow…I'm so sorry. Seventeen? Man, that's young."

"I know. It's kind of a good thing I didn't go through with it, I mean, I was a child and still am. Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't run away, if I had stayed and gotten married." Ariel shrugged. "It's not a big deal anymore. I mean, it is, but like it doesn't bother me as much as it once did."

Eric nodded in agreement. "My parents divorced when I was eleven. Everyone started treating me so differently. I hated it. I mean it sucks they aren't together anymore, but it doesn't upset me as much as it once did." Eric glanced at his watch and realized it was nearly nine. "I should get going."

Ariel's heart sank. She was really starting to like him. He got up, and helped Ariel to her feet.

"I'll call you." He said. He was still holding on to her hand. He squeezed it, and left, smiling at her. Ariel wondered if he really would call or not. She returned the smile and headed home.

* * *

Ariel was sitting behind the desk at the Community Centre in the Theatre department. She was looking at the children that would be in her class. It was 7am, and no one was there yet. Ariel was about to scribble some notes about what she should go over in the first class when she heard someone come in.

"Where could I get props?" A slender woman, with thick hips asked. Her brown hair was wavy, and parted in the middle. She was wearing a long sleeved v-neck with a jean skirt and knee high brown boots.

"I think that would be the acting room over there. No one's here yet, but if you want to wait-" Ariel began.

"I can't wait! It's important. I have a very important, ah, _play." _ The girl pleaded. She looked desperate, so Ariel gave in.

"Follow me." Ariel said. She unlocked the Acting door and opened the closet full of props. The girl quickly went in throwing things around, and looking and searching for something.

"Do you need helping looking for something?" Ariel asked.

"I found it!" She hugged it to her chest.

"Alright, come you have to pay for it. It'll be $50." Ariel said.

Ariel went back to her desk, and gave the woman her receipt.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me." With that the woman exited quickly without another word.

"What in the world would she want with _that_?" Ariel asked aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do. Write it down if you can't remember. I'll see you all here next week same time." All the kids left, except for one girl. She had short light brown hair, and according to the paper work handed in, she was thirteen years old. She was short, no more 5'2 and very pretty. She was wearing an over sized green sweater with black tights and black ankle boots.

"I had a question." She came towards Ariel.

"Of course, what is it?" Ariel said.

"Will I get noticed if I take this class?" The young girl asked. Ariel quickly leaned over and looked over to see where it showed her student's names. Harmony.

"That all depends on you. If you have a dream of becoming a well-known singer, go for it." Ariel shrugged. A small smile came over Harmony's lips.

"Thank you…I- I needed that." Harmony picked up her bag and hurried out of the studio. Ariel rubbed the back of her neck thinking how strange that was.

* * *

Eric walked down the stairs looking at a magazine. He was going to hang out with Ariel again tonight, since she had to prepare something for her job, they were going to just have some pizza at her house. Eric and Ariel had been seeing each other for a few weeks now, but Eric's heart stopped as he saw Leah on the couch stroking her small baby belly.

"Come say hi to little Eric Jr., Eric!" Leah called.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy, Leah?" Eric covered his face with his arm. This kid had to have been the worst thing to ever happen to him. He decided he really shouldn't take it out on the kid when it was his fault for knocking up the wicked witch of the west, Leah.

"I gotta go."

"You're not going anywhere!" Leah struggled to get up. Her eyes filled with rage softened, "Don't you love me anymore?"

Eric stared at Leah and went over to her, and hugged her kissing the side of her face gently.

"Of course," he muttered for the sake of his child.

* * *

"What would I give if I could live out of these waters?

What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?

Bet'cha on land they understand, that they don't reprimand their daughters…proper women, sick of swimmin'-

Ready to stand!"

Eric could hear Ariel outside the door, he was about to push the doorbell, but decided to listen to her a little longer.

"And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?

Burn?"

Eric pushed the doorbell and regretted it as he heard her gasp.

She opened the door, her face crimson red.

"I hope you didn't hear that… I was just practicing my vocal chords for my class…" Ariel mumbled motioning for him to come in.

"You sounded absolutely beautiful." He walked in looking at her.

"Well, thanks. Come on let's go hang out in my room, Annabelle is busy in her study, so I don't want to bother her. The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes."

They were sitting at the small glass table in Ariel's room laughing, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, one sec. It's probably the pizza." Ariel ran down the stairs and swung open the door and her face went ghost pale.

"Get out of here." She shouted. "Leave!" Ariel grabbed the phone off the wall, prepared to call the police.

"Woah, chill out. I just wanted to see if you wanted to chill you know, smoke a joint with me, maybe make out a little bit." Trey stroked her cheek, and Ariel slapped it away.

"Fine, but you know where to find me." Trey said dryly, and strode off the porch as if nothing had happen.

Ariel walked back up the stairs, tears in her eyes.

"You- I don't want you to see me like this." Ariel whispered when she returned to her room.

"Hey, hey…what's the matter? What happened?" Eric asked putting his hands on her shoulders. Ariel looked up in his eyes, and decided that she shouldn't tell him. They had known each other for what, a month?

"It was just some guy… I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Eric nodded, sensing she was really shaken up. "Well, what do you want to do until the pizza gets here?"

Ariel tapped her chin. Her face lit up as she ran to the bathroom. Eric followed and watched her fully clothed in a tank-top and skinny jeans step into her tub and turn on the showerhead.

"Ariel _what _are you doing?" Eric asked.

"Either you can stand there and watch, or you can help me." She said running her fingers through her hair.

Eric laughed lightly. "How can I be of assistance m'lady?"

Ariel's face broke into a small smile.

"Pass me that shampoo." He did as told and she ran her fingers through her long hair as she washed it.

He watched as the yellow of her hair went down her back and on her jeans and into the tub. He watched her bright red roots begin to show, she was missing a huge part at the back of her hair which was still bright yellow.

"You missed a part at the back."

"I did?" Ariel began furiously trying to find the spot, but her hair was so long she wasn't sure.

"Here, let me." Eric stepped in the tub behind her and began washing the blonde out of her hair. "I really like the red." Eric said smiling.

"Thanks." Ariel then took the showerhead down and splashed Eric with it.

"Hey!" Eric laughed. Ariel kept laughing and splashing him.

"That wasn't wise." Eric said, serious. Ariel began to wonder if she had gone to far. Eric then took the showerhead as Ariel's smile faded into confusion. He splashed her with it and she slipped in the tub, but kept laughing. Eric then picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and Ariel no longer felt comfortable.

"Put me down! Please…put me down." She hit him uncontrollably tears rolling down her face. He set her down gently, and she felt like such an idiot. She just felt so vulnerable because of her days of stripping and because of what Trey and Damian did to her.

"I'm…sorry. I should have…" Eric trailed off.

"It's fine, it's fine…I was just thinking about you know, _back then." _ She said sitting down against her bedroom wall. Eric sat beside her.

"Ariel..." Eric looked at her. "I hope you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

Ariel rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I know that now." She said lightly.

Ariel and Eric had been so caught up in their water fight and their heartfelt talk that they didn't hear the doorbell. Ariel's bedroom door slowly creaked open.

"Here's your pizza, dear." Annabelle said putting it on the glass table.

"Ariel, what have you done to your hair?" Annabelle asked.

"It's my natural hair colour." Ariel giggled. "Annabelle, this is Eric by the way. Eric, this is Annabelle."

"Nice to meet you Annabelle." Eric stood up and shook her hand.

"It's my pleasure." Annabelle answered. "I'm going back to my study, have fun you two." And with that she was gone.

"Your mom is really chill with you having guys in your room, huh?" Eric asked.

_Having guys in your room. _Ariel cringed.

"Annabelle's not my mom. She's more like an aunt or kind of a motherly figure. I ran away from home a few years ago. I've been living here since I was seventeen." Ariel said. "Also, she knows I'm twenty, and I'm not a little girl. We have a very good relationship." Ariel smiled.

"Wow, that must be nice to have someone so close to you like that." He said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"It is, it really is." Ariel said, reaching for a slice.

They ate in silence for a bit, when Ariel started shivering.

"One sec, I'm gonna go change."

She returned in basketball shorts and a tank top.

Eric looked at her with a strange expression. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"I can't afford any night gowns or pajama pants. This is what I wear to bed." She said flopping on the bed."

"Oh, that's… that's too bad." Eric said, feeling genuinely sorry for her.

They talked for hours on end about silly stuff, to emotion stuff, their childhood and everything in between when suddenly it was one in the morning.

Ariel was laughing at a joke Eric told her when he said he should get going.

Ariel nodded.

"So, the next date will be at your house?" Ariel asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Eric said quietly.

"Oh, well. Call me." Ariel tried to force a smile.

"You know I will." Eric said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

That night, Eric couldn't sleep on the couch. He tossed and turned, but couldn't. So he got up and looked to see which stores were open. He found a boutique for women's clothing and looked for some pajamas for Ariel. He found a silk pajama button up shirt, with matching pants that were sea blue, the same colour as her eyes.

He checked them out and then headed back home. When he got back home, Leah was in the bathroom, probably having morning sickness. He slid the box with Ariel's pajamas in it under the bed, and headed back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel was spinning around in a chair, while she waited for her class to finish their final exercise while waiting for their parents to come pick them up. It was to sing, "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" in different tones. They were partnered up, all except for Harmony. Harmony sat alone, singing a different song, as Ariel could hear her, and kids would occasionally turn to look at Harmony and whisper. Ariel slowly stopped spinning, got out of her seat and headed over to where Harmony was sitting.

"You don't like people much do you?" Ariel asked plopping down beside her.

"Is it that obvious?" Harmony's too girly voice squeaked.

"Just a little." Ariel giggled.

"I'm sorry for not following the rules- It's just, I know I'm more advanced than _that." _Harmony gestured to a girl with long blonde hair, wearing much too revealing clothes for her age, with her elbow leaning on a boy supporting her weight, and her other hand on her hip, and laughing with a girl, who looked identical to her, but her hair was black.

Ariel and Harmony shuddered then shook their heads at the same time.

"She probably thinks she's the best in the class." Ariel whispered to Harmony.

"That's true. She goes to my school."

A group of kids waved goodbye to Ariel, saying they'd see her next week, as their parents pulled up in cars, or walked or siblings came to get them, all except Harmony's. When everyone had left Harmony stood, picking up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. She was wearing an oversized pink raincoat with striped black and orange tights, and her black ankle boots. It wasn't raining outside, but Ariel liked her style. "I should get going."

"Where are your parents? I'd like to meet them." Ariel said smiling.

"Am I in trouble?" Harmony asked running her fingers through her short hair.

"No, the opposite. I want to see if they will sign you up for the intermediate class." Ariel beamed.

"Do you teach that class?" Harmony asked excitedly.

"No, I only started working here recently. They haven't asked so-"

"Then I'm not interested." Harmony said leaving the studio.

Ariel quickly grabbed her backpack and locked the Theatre room door. She ran to catch up with Harmony.

"Hey…let me walk you home. You're only thirteen, you shouldn't…. I saw on your sign-up application sheet you lived pretty far, so-" But, once again, she was cut off by Harmony.

"I'm perfectly fine. Maybe I like being alone."

Ariel stopped walking and saw Harmony continue to walk. Ariel was hurt, but continued to follow her.

"You're following me." Harmony said turning to face Ariel.

"Yeah, I am." Ariel said.

"Stop it." Harmony said, beginning to run.

"Harmony, Harmony, I'm sorry!" Ariel called out to her, but she had already turned the corner. "Fuck…" Ariel muttered.

* * *

It was two weeks from Eric's birthday. Leah was at a nearby bakery ordering a cake.

"I want it to say 'Happy Birthday, Eric!'" Leah said to the baker.

"Alright ma'am, for when?" He asked.

"Two weeks from today." Leah explained.

Leah paid the cashier and headed outside as the cool air hit her face. She was driving back home, wondering why Eric hadn't offered to buy her a car. She figured that there was no chemistry left between them and that he didn't love her, but she didn't care as long as he'd marry her, and she would get half of his money. She walked in to the mansion and was greeted by Grimsby. She smiled her mocking smile and headed upstairs. She was looking for her phone to put the date and time she had to pick up the cake on it, when she tripped over something sticking out of Eric's side of the bed. It was a box that said _Juicy Couture _on the front. She picked up the blue silk pajamas and pinched it between her fingertips. It was so soft, but so not her colour, they were also oversized. She rolled her eyes. How _like _Eric. She put it back and shoved it under the bed. She smiled mischievously. He still loved her.

* * *

Ariel and Eric were sitting on the beach their toes in the water, laughing.

"Hey, Ariel?" Eric said to her.

They had been going out for months, but he had never kissed her. The way she reacted that one day when he picked her up at made him keep his distance. She looked up from a seashell she was examining and turned to face him. She smiled her toothy smile. Good God how he loved that smile.

"Can I…can I kiss you?" He asked, gently brushing hair out of her face.

Ariel nodded, and closed her eyes, and he smiled leaning in to kiss her. Ariel felt fireworks. She began to wonder why they hadn't kissed earlier, because of how _right _it felt. His lips were soft, and she knew her own lips weren't that great.

As Eric kissed her lips he couldn't get over how sweet they tasted. He began to smile then kiss her and smile again, and then laugh.

Ariel pulled away putting her arms around him. "What is it?" She chuckled.

"Why didn't I ask to do that before? I love you…"

"Eric!" Ariel squealed. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips once more.

"Oh, and I love you too." She said tucking her red hair behind her ear. Eric and Ariel parted, Ariel heading home, and Eric heading home as well.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been working on a new fanfic, as well as trying to figure out wtf I'm doing with "That Night." A lot of you were messaging asking for more, there will be more, guaranteed- probably a new fic being a sequel to "That Night".**


	6. Chapter 6 The Birthday Bash  Part 1

"Happy 22nd birthday!" Ariel yelled, running up to Eric hugging him tightly. Eric wrapped his arms around Ariel's shoulders. "Thank you, hun." He laughed.

"Follow me," She said pulling him into the kitchen by his wrist. Eric stared as he saw Cupcakes sitting in a cupcake display that were all different colours, all designed uniquely. Pink with blue polkadots, ones with oreo's on top, orange frosting with green gummy worms and even _more._ He leaned down and pecked Ariel.

"Ariel you didn't have to." He said looking at her.

"Yes, I did." She nodded.

Eric went over and inspected the cupcakes when he came across one that had writing on it. He picked it up- it was striped with blue and red, the top was frosted and said 'MOVE IN?' with red gummy bears. Eric stared at the cupcake his mouth slightly open. He put it back down.

Ariel eyed the cupcake then his face. She realized that he had come across the one asking him to move in.

"I was hoping you'd look at that one last…" She said blushing. "I mean, I know the guy usually asks the girl to move in, but I thought, well, fuck it…" She looked up at him smiling slightly.

Eric wished he could pull her into a hug and kiss her over and over and say yes. He tried to think of an excuse, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh, wow… well this was stupid of me… you probably don't want to live here if you're a prince and all…" She said reaching for the cupcake, wanting to throw it out.

He took her hand and led her away from the table.

"It's not that, Ariel, it's just I-" He was about to tell her he loved her, and confess everything, when his eyes glanced to the clock. Leah wanted to celebrate his birthday with the maid and butlers and his friends. If he was late, would she come looking for him? Of course she would, that wasn't even a question.

Eric dropped her hands, and ran out to the front door. "I'm sorry, Ariel, I'll explain everything later!" Ariel stood there dumbfounded. She had rushed things hadn't she? She sat down and picked at one of the cupcakes, sadly.

Eric opened the door to his house.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, jumping out from corners as the light turned on, balloons being released up in to the air, loud music blasting.

All Eric wanted to do was go back to Ariel's house and apologize and explain everything. Or was it too late?

Upstairs, Leah was getting ready. Her perfectly curved hips looked disproportionate to her new baby bump. She looked about to burst. She glared at the mirror. Maybe that's why the pajamas were too big. He was thinking about her wearing them while she was pregnant. Yes, that was it, she decided. She was wearing an oversized black dress and she was furious. Her brown waves of hair rested on her shoulders. She walked over to Eric's side of the bed looking for the box, but it was gone. That was strange. Was it… for someone else? Impossible.

She walked down the stairs and saw Eric heading for the door. Eric had made up his mind, he was going to go see Ariel and tell her the truth about everything. "Eric, darling!" She called. Eric turned away in misery to see an extremely huge Leah waddling towards him. He was disgusted that this was the girl he had gotten pregnant. Why couldn't this be Ariel with a huge belly, walking towards him with that big smile of hers?

"Do you like it? Grimsby, Carlotta and-"

"I need to go do something." Eric said turning for the door, putting his hand on the knob. He headed outside into his car. He got into the passengers seat, little did he know, Leah was right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going? I put this all together for _you!" _Leah screamed.

Leah reached into the back seat of his car and pulled out the Juicy Couture box.

She opened it up and threw the pajamas at Eric.

From Leah's screaming, some of the party guests starting coming outside, including Trey and Damian.

"What? You have a little whore now?" She screamed even louder.

"She's not a whore!" Eric shouted on the top of his lungs.

Eric stared at Leah. He had just blown his own cover.

"I guess she is the real deal." Trey whispered to Damian.

Damian laughed, "I know, he's losing his shit over this other girl with Leah."

Eric pressed the gas and headed over to Ariel's house.

Eric knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Ariel! Please open up!"

He checked his watch. She was probably at her Singing Class. He sat down and got comfortable on her doorstep. He would wait here all night if he had to.

It was the end of class and Ariel was packing up her stuff. She wanted to call Eric, but she had probably weirded him out. She sighed. Harmony came up to her, dressed in her usual attire, a dark blue dress with black ankle boots and a black sweater with black, ripped, tights. She couldn't tell if that was the style or if she had ripped them by mistake.

"Ariel, I'm sorry… about last week." Harmony said.

"Yeah, well don't worry about it." Ariel said leaving the studio. Harmony followed her.

"Are you all right? You didn't seem-"

"You don't know me, alright Harmony? You don't know what I've been through." Ariel didn't mean to hurt Harmony, but she wanted to be left alone.

"Ariel, I know what you're going through, because you're just like me, I see it in your eyes!" Harmony shouted.

Ariel turned around. "What?" Ariel said storming over to her.

"You hide it really well." Harmony started tearing up. "What he did to you."

"How do you… what?" Ariel said her eyes widening.

"I get beat and I've been… violated." She said, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Harmony, have you told anyone? Who does this to you?" Ariel said, kneeling down to come eye level with Harmony. Harmony just buried her face against Ariel's chest and wept. Ariel picked up the crying Harmony and carried her to her house. Harmony wrapped her legs around Ariel's waist and wrapped her arms around Ariel's neck. It was a long walk home, but they managed. Ariel's confused expression changed to happiness when she saw Eric sitting on her porch. Ariel set Harmony down and she wiped her eyes, from lack of sleep and her tears.

"You can go inside the house," Ariel said opening it, "I'll be there in a second." Harmony nodded.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Eric said watching the door close behind Harmony.

"She's not my little sister." Ariel said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Please tell me she's not your daughter."

Ariel snorted. "She's one of my students. She told me some shocking, fucked up stuff, so I took her home with me, until I can get her to talk to the police."

Eric stood up, "What? The police?" Eric asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to say, Harmony probably doesn't want me telling people. I'll let you know once it's cleared up." She said rubbing her shoulders.

Eric took Ariel by her shoulders

"Ariel…sweetheart…I'm so sorry. I need to tell you something." Eric said.

"I totally get why you ran out today, me asking you to move in was totally unexpected, but I just thought-" Ariel said trailing off and blushing.

"The reason why I left was-" Eric started when he saw Leah pull up in front of Ariel's house.

She got out of the car stormed across the street.

"Who's that?" Ariel asked. "Probably here for Annabelle."

Leah looked angry, but she still looked beautiful as she strode up the porch to where Ariel and Eric were talking.

"So, Eric, this is the girl you've been seeing behind my back?" Leah said glaring at Ariel. Ariel lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"I think you're mistaking us for someone else." Ariel laughed. "I'm Ariel, this is my boyfriend, Eric." She said innocently.

"And I'm Leah," Leah said faking a cheery voice, "I'm Eric's _first _girlfriend, and I'm pregnant with his child. You're just the girl on the side." She said flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7 The Birthday Bash Part 2

"Eric…" Ariel said looking up at him, "What… what's she talking about?"

Eric sighed looking from Leah to Ariel.

"Leah is my girlfriend. I've been wanting to tell you for a while but I just couldn't-"

"Get off my property." Ariel said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ariel, please… just let me…" Eric said reaching out for her. Ariel backed away from him.

"How could you possibly think it was okay to date me, when you're about to have a baby?" Ariel cried. Leah crossed her arms and watched the drama unfold, all the secrets to be finally revealed. "You let me fall in love with you!" Ariel screamed.

"Please, just let me explain!" Eric pleaded and pleaded, but Ariel's attention turned to Leah. She was gorgeous. Leah gave Ariel a dirty look when she saw her staring, but Ariel's mouth parted in realization remembering where she had seen this girl before.

The centre where she taught her singing classes-

She was the woman that came in that day asking to buy a prop from the actor's closet.

It was pretty clear what it was.

Ariel smirked looking at the ground. They're perfect for each other, they both keep secrets. Ariel wiped some tears that threatened to fall off her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to keep her composure.

"Come on, Eric, let's go." Leah said pulling Eric away from Ariel. A part of Ariel wanted to pull Eric closer to her, and kiss him, but she knew that she was better than that. She reached her hand out and pulled it back, embarrassed. Then a voice came from her own lips, "I'd keep an eye on her, and there is something she's not telling you." Ariel's voice broke on the last word and she headed inside before she had a total meltdown.

Eric's eyes knitted in confusion. Leah and Ariel know each other? Or was Ariel just saying those words out of embarrassment and a broken heart?

Eric felt stupid, ignorant, and most of all heart broken. How many times had he said to himself that he would tell her the truth? He never did, until it was too late. Eric got into his car driving home, and Leah followed behind him.

That night in bed he laid on his back in bed, and Leah laid beside him. He stared up at the ceiling. He had come to the conclusion that maybe this was supposed to happen, and he knew Ariel deserved better. He was having a child, because of how stupid he was, and Ariel still had so much she could do in life, and he didn't want to hold her back. Ariel was the only woman he'd ever truly loved.

* * *

Ariel sat in the Police Station gripping Harmony's hand tightly. Harmony had just told the police about her foster parents, and all the horrible things they do to her. Ariel was trying to get Harmony's mind off of it, so they were talking casually, about her and Eric.

"How romantic…" Harmony sighed dreamily.

"It's not that romantic anymore." Ariel bit her lip. "He has a girlfriend, and she's 'pregnant' with his kid." Ariel did air quotes around the 'pregnant' bit.

Harmony raised her eyebrows. "Do you love him?"

"With every part of me." Ariel said in a shaky voice.

"Maybe you guys could sort things out." Harmony suggested.

* * *

Harmony was supposed to get a new foster family, but the police said she could stay with Ariel for until they found one. Ariel told them how she wanted to adopt her, and they said she'd need to fill out papers at the adoption agency to see if she was legible.

Ariel had a nice, long chat with the woman at the adoption agency and she interviewed Harmony privately.

"So, you're not married? You're also pretty young…" The woman- Mariah Yells said.

Ariel rubbed the back of her neck. "Getting married or being in a relationship isn't very important to me right now. I know I'm young, but I have a stable job and income. I also live with my friend Annabelle." Ariel smiled.

"Annabelle? Annabelle Walters?" Mariah asked.

Ariel nodded, "That's her."

"We used to be such good friends in high school, she's one of the only people who bothered to keep in touch with me. We'll do a home inspection on Monday. Right now, who is Harmony staying with?" She asked.

"She's staying with me." Ariel said.

Mariah smiled. "Alright, I'll see you after the weekend."

* * *

Ariel laid in her bed with Harmony beside her, she had her arm around her and they were just talking.

"Thank you, Ariel… for everything." Harmony whispered.

"You're welcome. You remind me a lot of how I was when I was your age." Ariel said.

Harmony drifted off thinking about her new life.

Ariel drifted off thinking about Eric and tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Eric sat in the foyer talking to Grimsby.

"Well, I've been seeing a lot of you lately." Grimsby said.

"Yeah, because Ariel and I broke up." Eric muttered.

"Who's Ariel? And more importantly why would you even think about seeing someone else when you have a woman pregnant with your child?" Grimsby asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She makes me feel great, she likes me for me, not because I'm a Prince, and she's just wonderful. She has her flaws but she makes up for them in other ways. She's amazing… but I've realized I don't deserve her, not at all." He said sadly.

"If she makes you feel like that, you shouldn't give up. That sounds like true love. She could be Princess with you. I'm not too fond of Leah, myself. You could always find other options." Grimsby said sitting beside him.

Eric knew Grimsby was serious because most of the time he'd want him to go with the logical answer, but this wasn't logical it was insane.

"I wish you had told me that sooner, Grims…" Eric said.

"Why?"

"I already proposed to Leah."


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel sat on the counter watching her students singing. She had Harmony instructed them today. Harmony was really good, and if she would sign up for the intermediate class, well then she could instruct the beginner's class.

A girl named Dana came up to Ariel; she had waist length blonde hair and was wearing jeans and a tank top with short heels.

"Excuse me, but Ariel why does _she _get to instruct the class. No offense," Dana said snapping her gum and leaning into Ariel, "But there are much better singers here."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "She's in the intermediate class so she's allowed to teach this one." Ariel shrugged. "Call me when you attend the intermediate class, alright honey?"

Dana gasped. "Well, then how do you get into that class?"

"You have to be approved by _me." _ Ariel smiled.

Dana turned around and stomped out of the studio. What great timing, Ariel thought, class is over. She said goodbye to all of her students and walked home with Harmony.

* * *

When they got home, Mariah was there inspecting the house.

"We should definitely catch up next week…" Mariah said to Annabelle.

"I'd love that." Annabelle said hugging the woman.

"Oh hi, Ariel. How was work? Hello, Harmony." Annabelle said moving to the other two girls hugging them.

"It was good." Ariel said happily. "Come on Harmony, let's go upstairs."

"Wait one second." Mariah said approaching them.

Ariel tensed, this couldn't be good. "Yes?" She said, trying to remain calm.

"We'll start filling out paper work in a few days. Keep in mind the adoption process is a long in tedious one. I'll call you." Mariah said leaving the house.

Ariel pulled in Harmony for a hug, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so happy!"

* * *

5 months later…

* * *

Ariel and Eric had lost contact.

As much as Ariel hated to admit it to herself, she still loved Eric, and she didn't know what to do about it, so she just kept shoving it at the back of her mind, but when she was occupied he took up the space in her mind.

Eric was busy with Leah, especially since the baby was almost due. They also had to get prepared for the wedding. Seeing as Eric was a prince, it was going to be a big one.

But much too often Eric would picture Ariel in Leah's place. Finding the perfect caterer, and trying on big frilly white dresses. He wanted to go find her, but this was what he had to do. This was the right thing to do- even if it wasn't what he wanted. Grimsby kept telling him to call off the wedding, that there was still time, but Eric didn't know what he should do- he was torn.

Carlotta was cleaning Leah and Eric's room, taking their dirty clothes when she came across a strange object. She examined it- it was a fake baby bump. She gasped. "Oh, no…" She could hear Leah humming in the shower. She took the fake bump and slipped it in with the rest of the dirty clothes.

She left the room quietly heading down the stairs looking for Grimsby.

"Grimsby! Grim!" She called.

"Over here, Carlotta." He said walking up to her. "Take a breath woman, did you just run down those stairs?"

"Leah…" She gasped in between words. "Isn't. Pregnant." Carlotta said.

"What are you on about? Of course she is!" Grimsby said.

Carlotta reached into her bag and pulled out the fake baby bump.

"My God…" He said. "Dispose of it immediately." Grimsby ordered.

"Are you going to tell Eric?" Carlotta asked the old man, he was clearly stressed and very tired- and this event had just made things a lot worse.

"Eric will find out on his own, she won't be able to fake it anymore without this. Better yet, _I'll _get rid of it."


End file.
